Riding and ocean blue dont mix
by whenyoucome
Summary: your 16, you lost your motherjust under a year ago, your father excepts you to move on with him,but you meet.see whats happenes when you mix a ocean blue eyed boy with a orben brown eyed girl with 7 horses


_**PlotName: -Gabriella Keira MontezAge: - 16Style: - Dark and secretive Personality: - sometimes stubborn, quite, In a world of her own, makes lots of rules to live by.**_

_**Friday 15th January 2008 2.10 pm **_

_I'm Keira, well my real name is Gabriella but I don't like that name. Well um how should I start? Ah! I've got it, right, I'm 16,sibling to four brothers and fathered by one dad. Well duh! Mother died three years ago freak accident with her horse mustang. Travelled around America and I've just come from Villisca, Iowa Moore house, yup that one the haunted one. I liked it was my home, and it may freak you out but I believed that the spirits were trying to contact me in some way. So you want the story? Here it is anyway…. _

_**Nearly lost among the rolling hills and fields of south-western Iowa is the tiny town of Villisca; a quiet, peaceful place of only a few hundred people -- and one tragic and enduring mystery. It was here, in June 1912, that a horrific mass murder took place, wiping out an entire family. The murder was never solved, casting a pall over Villisca that still lingers today. And this dark cloud may not be the only thing still lingering here. There are many who believe that the spirits of the murdered family may still remain here as well, their ghosts haunting the old house where they once lived and tragically died.**__(An .. true story)_

_Creepy. isn't it. Ha-ha I thought you would be freaked out, but to be honest I find it somewhat… cool. At my other schools I had various different nick-names such as:-Freaky math girl (the original, now to the mean ones), haunt freak, ghost whisperer, creep, fair trade hunter, mass murderer. I didn't seem the big deal of living in a haunted house you just have to know when to stop messing around. What I don't get is that when people see a figure they scream which may cause sprits to be frightened away or get angry ,yeah, I remember clearly having a sleep over at the house and nearly everyone didn't believe me I lived there, so I invited them round……_

_**it was around 7pm when my first guest came and what really freaked them out was when she knocked 3 times on the front door, it opened on it's own, when she saw me walking up smiling she put on the fakest smile I have ever seen, she came In and I took her on tour around the house, there were a lot of creeping and taunts along the way, she was practically hanging on to my arm she was never over a foot away from me what made me laugh, then the door bell went, it was one of those really old 'ding-dong' ones, carry jump out of her skin. When we got down stairs we found up to 20 odd people standing close together huddled in one big group in the middle of the floor with the faces of terrified babies. The rest of the night their were interruptions of 'bangs' and 'clonks' of doors and books. **_

_now if you ask me that night was quite funny. Well that's enough about the old house lets move on to my family I'm close to them but not as you expect, Jesse and Phelix are living in California and Main, I have only just moved here from previous places such as New York, Washington D.C, San Antonio, Lázaro Cárdenas, Villisca, Iowa. That's until my Dad got bored with all the fancy towns so he wanted to come to the most at home feeling town I have ever been to. And I tell you here and now if my Dad says he's getting bored he's on his own, I'm not moving from here even if he has to get the police force to pull me out. I'M NOT GOING.Period. I guess Boyd is liking this place as well considering we have a Basketball court just across next door, but what he doesn't understand is that it's not ours to mess about on. Yeah, our next door neighbours are a family of 8, I'm not sure who's the oldest out of all 6 kids but there is a guy who looks my age. Phelix told me that a lot of them are adopted so I've got to be careful were I step. The neighbourhood is really quite, here I am sitting, well actually laying on the hammock my uncle Clive just put up for me too have my 'free girl' time with my diary. Being the only girl in the family is really quit good, they slave over you like there's no tomorrow, what I like very much. But loosing my mom really hit me hard, she died running her horse 'Mustang', she was on Miami Beach in the ocean when mustang got spooked by something which sent him flying causing my mom to be bolted off of his back in the deeper part of the ocean, and because she couldn't swim she drowned. We still own mustang along with mine and Boyd's horse. My horse's name is Clover, Boyd's is Jasper.Clover is a Kiger Mustang she is a full bred saddleback and she's Gorgeous Jasper is a Pryor Mountain Mustang, after mom died we all got mustangs and mustang himself is a saddle bred mustang, Anyway uncle Clive is calling me for dinner, As I walk to my porch one of the kids from next door ran over to me, it was a little girl, she looked about 10."umm, excuse me" she asked wearily I turned round with a faint smile on my face "yeah?" I seemed to say it quite rudely.The little girl walked over to me slowly."I was just wondering If the boy in your house wanted to come and play with me?" she was really cute like all nervous and stuff, and she must of seen Boyd getting out my car when we arrived because she knows there's a boy in the house."sure, I'll go get him, what's your name?" I asked her, she looked down and she mumbled something"Freya" she looked up at me and I bent down to see her that her eyes were a splitting ocean blue they were Gorgeous."nice" I said with a smile a tiny bit bigger than last time.As I got up a guy came running out the house shouting Freya's name"Freya!, where are you?" He spotted us on my front lawn talking, He must have been her big brother because he seemed very worried, She looked up at me and sighed "Don't worry about it, bye" she looked at me one more time before she turned around and started walking towards her big brother "Freya!" called her running up to her and grabbing her arm before she could go any further"yeah?" she looked at me once again with those gorgeous eyes, I couldn't say anything because her brother with the exact same eyes came towards us."oh my god, Freya what did I tell you!, stop running off when I tell you to clean your room" he carefully took her hand and looked me."I'm so sorry, she's a wonderer" he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back,I was hooked on to him already and I have no idea weather he actually has a girlfriend or not "oh, it's okay, she wanted to know if my brother is allowed out to play" I replied smiling down at Freya"is he allowed out ?" she gave a look I thought I'd never see until I had my own daughter but here it is 8 years early."yeah, but he has to go to the stables to groom and ride his horse in about half hour""you ride?" he looked at me somewhat shocked so I gave him a 'duh' look, not that he actually knew I absolutely worshiped clover, jasper and mustang."yeah, me & my brother jump and race" he looked so adoringly at me as if to say 'I love you'. What the hell, I don't even know him god Keira get over yourself "where's your stables?, My little brother rides at 'sea flee' down the road from here""that's were we are, yeah, do you have any horses?" I started smiling like a dork and started swaying as well which made him laugh. Result."yeah, I have a mare, filly and two stallions. My mare and filly are saddle bred but I'm in the process of breaking my stallions." he nodded nervously and brought Freya by her shoulders closer to him"oh, what's your stallion's name?" I was desperately trying to make a convocation to make a good impression as a neighbour " Eclipse, his racing name is blackjack" he replied still smiling then he asked me what mine and my brothers horses names were."oh, my mare's name is clover, her racing name is Butterfly kisses, Boyd's colt is called jasper his show name is blue eyed boy" 'just like you GORGEOUS boy'"cool, I like the names, so when are you off?" he asked me as if he was going to say that he was going as well, and guess what. To my surprise he was."um" I looked at my watch on my right arm that read 3.20pm,it would be 10 minutes until I had to go with my kid brother in my very beloved and expensive BMW."10 minutes" By this time Freya had gone in obviously getting bored of mine and her big brothers flirting. well. I wouldn't call it __flirting_, god you'd have to be the most ignorant girl ever to think that he was Flirting with me."cool, me and Timmy are going in like" just then he looked down at his watch that seemed to look very nice. Then he shot them bloody Gorgeous eyes at me….GRR I'm beginning to not like you Keira! It's not like his just going to suddenly dip me and kiss me is it….well a girl can dream can't I ?"half hour." as he finished my kid brother came running out saying that he wanted to go"Keira!…Keira!, I want to go and groom jasper" he came bolting out the house like he had an scorpion in his pants…I wish he did Mahwah…..what an evil, dark big sister I am. I quickly turned to the nameless boy with the really nice eyes and asked him the question I had been etching to ask him "what's your name?" I was literally mumbling my words in my head when he answered"Skinner" I swear he was serious because of his facial expressions "excuse me?" I asked him hoping that weren't his real name."no, I'm kidding. It's troy. Mr. Bolton to you." he said that with the most adoring grin I have ever seen, but I went along with it any way."okay, I'm Keira, but to you it's Miss. Keira" I felt so much like the worlds biggest dork. Then Boyd grabbed my hand and pulled me to my car. As I looked back to 'Mr.Bolton' I saw him and Freya going back to their house, and he was carrying her like she was his daughter.

I wish my brothers were that protective of me, then again I'm not 10 am I. I got in to my car, with out even having any dinner, and set off on the road to the stables were we would get to see my baby clover.

**Ocean blue ocean blue ocean blue**

Boyd and I have just turned up at the stables after a very anxious 30 minutes, Troy would be on his way now, I stopped my car after parking it right next to a very nice looking Aston martin.

Then, I saw them, there here!, All three of our horses were in the paddock looked very stressed, But we can fix that.

**Stable holders POV**

I was talking to Chrissie, My wife, when i saw out the window a dark Blue Drop top BMW, pull up next to my daughter, Whitney's car, it help two people, a dark haired girl at the age of, I don't know 16-17, and a also dark haired boy at the age of umm, lets say 11-13. They got out and started to head to the paddock office, I'm expecting these are the owners of the three new mustangs.

"Hi, um, those three Mustangs are ours" she seemed shy and closed in, having her hair covering her face.

"yup, Clover, Jasper and mustang is it" I asked getting their new files out of the filing cabernet

"yeah, that's them" she seemed nice and as she said she looked down at the boy who was with her and he smiled back at her.

I handed them the files and they went off to greet their horses

**Keira's POV **

I got the files and headed off towards my baby, on the way to the field I grabbed six carrots, to feed them as they probably haven't had a treat since they arrived. As soon as Boyd saw Jasper he looked at me with the biggest smile i have ever seen on his face, i liked it, it was like a new life had come from no were, and that meant that he would be staying with me if dad got bored and moved. I'm looking forward to it. We both snap out of our thoughts, run up to our babies that we hadn't seen in 48 Hours. Within five short minuets we were in there stables laying their straw and grit, There was a knock on the stable gate, it was a soft quite one. I looked up to see a


End file.
